This is just a game
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si le groupe de musique le plus populaire du moment commence a perdre ses fans? Qu'arriverait-il si on était prêt à jouer la comédie pour remonter sa cote? Et qu'en jouant, on se prenne à notre propre jeu? Et les fans, alors? Twincest


This is just a game

Chapitre 1

La foule est agitée. Ça cris, ça se bouscule, ça pleure, ça s'évanouie… ça chante… c'est le summum.

Une voix mélodieuse plane, le son électrique d'une guitare et celle, plus sobre, d'une basse se font aussi entendre. Des battements de cœur incessants accompagnent le tout dans un certain rythme. Des paillettes argentées surgissent de chaque côté de la scène, entourant le public et le groupe par la même occasion. Les cris s'élèvent, provoquant un frisson général.

La dernière note résonne encore dans la salle, engloutis par les cris encore plus forts de la foule. Cinq minutes passent sans que les cris ne cessent.

Un coup sur une caisse. Un autre, puis un autre. Un tintement de cymbale. Des cris encore plus forts. Maintenant, on peut clairement entendre un nom au travers les cris :

« Gustav! Gustav! Gustav! »

Une symphonie de caisses, de cymbales, s'arrêtant par moment, provoquant encore plus de cris.

« Gustav! Gustav! Gustav! »

La dernière note se fait entendre. Les cris continuent un moment avant de s'évanouirent tranquillement, faisant place aux pleures. La foule se retrouve coincée, certains tentant d'échapper à la ruée de coups de poings provoqués par une simple serviette, d'autres se hâtent vers la sortie. Le spectacle est finis et tout le monde quitte, heureux de ce moment passé avec le groupe… sentant déjà le vide que peut faire la séparation… jusqu'au prochain spectacle.

Dans la loge…

-Ah… c'était vraiment bien!

-Ouais, j'ai plein d'énergie, encore.

Bill et Tom jouent au ping-pong. Georg et Gustav sont écrasés sur un divan.

-T'es bien chanceux, parce que moi, je n'arrive plus à marcher.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'es pas en forme, Gus. Tu devrais faire plus d'exercice.

-Regarde qui parle, Tom! M. Mon-sport-préféré-c'est-de-me-taper-des-nanas!

Georg se met à rire de sa réplique avant de lancer un coussin au visage dudit Tom. Celui-ci, loin d'apprécier ce qui vient de se passer, le lui relance et s'ensuit d'une grosse bataille entre les quatre comparses. Tout le monde est joyeux et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils se retrouvent dérangés par quelqu'un qui cogne à la porte. La personne entre dans la pièce.

-Bravo les gars! C'était l'un de vos meilleurs spectacles de l'année.

David vient s'assoir à côté des gars.

-Il faut que je vous parle, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hum… Je crois que vous avez remarqué que quelques fans se sont tourné ailleurs…

-Effectivement…

-J'ai trouvé une idée pour régler la situation.

-Laquelle?

David fixe les quatre avant de reprendre la parole.

-Un scénario assez simple : des jumeaux qui avouent au monde entier leur amour.

Un silence plane dans la loge.

-Tu veux dire que Bill et moi, on doit faire semblant d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre… et le montrer?

-Ouais, bah… vous n'aurez qu'à vous promener main dans la main, dans des soirées, des galas, faire de temps à autres des photoshootings et vous embrasser, mais uniquement en public.

Personne ne parle. Tout le monde est sonné.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile Tom. Mais Bill et toi, vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour me donner votre réponse. Bon, on doit aller à l'hôtel. La voiture nous attend dehors.

Et il part sans dire un mot de plus.

-Et nous, alors… on n'a rien à dire… chuchote Georg.

Il soupire et regarde Gustav qui pense la même chose que lui avant de quitter la loge avec les deux autres.

(POV Tom)

Maintenant dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je m'étends sur le lit en laissant mes trois grosses valises par terre. Si je savais que l'effervescence autour du groupe avait diminué et qu'il nous fallait un plan B pour retrouver la fougue d'avant, j'étais loin de me douter que la première chose à laquelle penserait la maison de disque serait de mentir au public et de faire croire ça. Je n'arrive pas à avoir d'opinion sur le sujet.

-Tom! Il faut qu'on parle!

-Que veux-tu?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses du plan de David?

On avait l'habitude de rentrer dans la chambre de l'autre sans frapper. On n'avait rien à se cacher, alors pourquoi frapper? Je fixe mon jumeau un moment avant de reposer ma tête contre l'oreiller.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion sur la question.

-C'est sur que c'est un peu gros… mais imagine que ça fonctionne! Imagine toutes les filles qui vont s'énerver et devenir hystériques en nous voyant.

-C'est déjà comme ça, non?!

-Tom, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué la chute de fans qu'on a eut.

-Non, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.

-Tu en vois une autre?

-… non…

-Bon! On peut toujours essayer. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on arrête.

-Même si on arrête tout, les gens vont toujours le croire.

-Tom… 100 000 filles en soutien-gorge au concert!

-… Ok, alors.

________________________________

_Deux jours plus tard…_

_« _Une nouvelle qui a fait le tour du monde en une journée. Bill et Tom Kaulitz, respectivement le chanteur et le guitariste du groupe allemand Tokio Hotel, auraient gardé leur relation secrète depuis le début. Effectivement, ils auraient été vus et photographiés en plein public, main dans la main à s'embrasser. À l'heure actuelle, les photos circulent partout sur internet. Un choc pour les fans du groupe, déjà moins nombreux qu'il y a quelques mois…_ »_

_-Mia, tu as entendu la nouvelle?_

_-Humm… oui._

_-Ha! Ha! Ton Tommichou et Billinouchet t'ont trompé._

_-Héhé! Tokyo Poubelle, c'est encore plus gay qu'avant!_

_Je continue mon chemin en direction de mon casier. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire qu'ils soient ensemble? Sincèrement, c'est leur vie privée, alors inutile de perdre son temps avec cette nouvelle._

_J'entre dans la classe et vais rejoindre ma meilleure amie, dans le fond de la classe. Elle n'aime pas Tokio Hotel, mais elle n'a jamais porté de jugement sur eux, ni sur ceux qui les aime. C'est l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus chez elle. Elle m'a appris à ne pas avoir honte de ce que j'aime. Bien que ça me soit difficile par moment, je réussis à oublier les remarques désobligeantes des autres._

_Un groupe de 5 filles entre dans la classe. Elles ont l'air excité. Bien malgré moi, j'entends leur conversation._

_-Tu connais la nouvelle?_

_-Oui, Bill et Tom sortent ensemble! C'est trop génial!_

_-Ouais, tu les as vus, main dans la main… oh et puis s'embrasser! J'aimerais trop être avec eux, dans ces moments-là! Ils sont tellement sexy._

_-Trop! Je n'en reviens pas! Ils sont trop canons, ils ont un corps de dieu… ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être prise en sandwich entre les deux._

_Et elles éclatent de rire. Elles sont vraiment pathétiques. Ce ne sont pas des bouts de viandes… se sont des êtres humains normaux. M'enfin, toute la journée j'ai donc eut droit d'entendre tout le monde ne parler que de ça. C'était étonnamment divisé en trois groupes distincts. Il y avait les antis ou les « fans » qui trouvaient cela complètement ridicule et qui ne se gênaient pas pour le dire, il y avait les neutres, comme moi, ceux qui s'en fouettaient et, finalement, il y avait les hystériques, celles qui ne faisaient que regarder des photos des jumeaux s'embrasser et qui rêvaient d'être à leur place pour les embrasser aussi. En tout cas, s'ils voulaient faire un coup d'éclat… ils ont bien réussis leur coup… _


End file.
